kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Grownbonia Uprising
The Grownbonia Uprising was a Legendary Adult Uprising that took place in 2002, the Final year of the Kid Titans of Demoral's Existence, and was also plagued by Father to have been the final Uprising for the Legion of Adults, against the ruthless Kid Titans of Demoral for at this stage in 2002 they referred to them as the Aging Titans. The Uprising was started in August of 2002, when Father and a large mass force of both Teens and Adults attacked literally captured Opion, one of the Kid Titans of Demoral's most heavily fortified and largest fortresses ever created in the nation of Grownbonia. Though the fortress was eventually retaken, Adults and Teens eventually joined fathers cause from all over Occupied Growbonia and laid a full scale Uprising against the Titans, rendering it to be the 4th Uprising to ever be plagued upon the Titans. The Uprising grew more supporters after learning of the Kids Next Door's regrouping in Secracy which later changed both the Adults and Teens tactics of instead of launching offensive operations against the Titans, to hold ground around Grownbonia and conduct raids in order to draw the Titans off the Kids Next Door hopping to keep the KTD focused more on Grownbonia instead of everywhere else. The Strategies worked as adults and Teens later joined by Kids who were known to have deserted the Titans for the safety of they're parents burned several Titan Supplies and attacked multiple guarded fortress which forced the Titans into sending armies into Grownbonia in hopes of Pacifying the adult land and restoring order. The adults along with the help of Former Titan Operatives finally had managed to gain an upper hand against the Titans in the Uprising, as they were able to Coordinate attacks around the entire Adult land and even conducted attacks beyond Grownbania as far as Europe. For 3 and a half months the Titan's advances in Grownbonia on trying to maintain control became slower to the point that Air support had to be used, but during this turn of event in November 27th, of 2002, the Kids Next Door attacked and literally routed Norway, forcing other Operatives of the Titans to abandon Grownbonia and defend key sites all over Norhtern Europe. Before Numbuh 99, knew it The Bergan Rail Way had fallen along with much of Norway including 78% of Europe not many weeks after. The Kid Titans of Demoral now weakening and serverly exausted from moving from one place to the other were eventually now outnumbered and overrun on all Territories that they once owned, and Father at these lovely turn of events now knew that the Titan's end has finally come, and also stated that it would soon be a matter of time before the Kids Next Door discover New York City as the main Capital City of the Titans and literally attacks and wipes out the heart from the Titans once and for all. Trivia Category:Grownbonia Uprising Category:2002 Category:The K-Civil War Category:Events Category:Canon Events Category:Kid War Engagements Category:Battles